Wait for Love
by Elizabeth Perry
Summary: Cruzexis CruzAlexis oneshot spinoff on Friday's episode. Slightly AU.


Title: Wait for Love

Pairing: Cruzexis (Cruz/Alexis)

Summary: Kinda AU taken after the verdict was read. Two things, first of all I haven't watched GH since 2002 (about they time the screwed up Sexis) but I did want to write this one story that is completely Temo's fault for making a Cruzexis video and after that crap that the put on TV Friday I refused to even watch the clips. There is no planet that I can imagine that would allow the travesty to happen as it did so this was sorta my release. Also, I have no clue about Cruz's background and so I created a completely different persona for him. This is a one-shot with a short epilogue.

* * *

_'Full Custody? Full Custody was awarded to the man who slept with my daughter, who put my children in harm's way. I was turned down for full custody even though I had offered joint custody, I had lost another child?'_

I heard people shouting behind me but I couldn't think, I couldn't hear, I couldn't feel. All I knew was that for the third time in my life my child was being ripped out of my arms. I felt an arm come around my shoulders but I flinched upon contact, they had all let me down. They had all been too wrapped up in the latest Carly scheme and I had suffered the consequences.

I pulled back softly as I let a mask fall over my face. I was Alexis Davis and I wasn't good enough. I had created this persona out of the dust of the one who had watched her mother getting her throat slit, lost her sister and been forced to live with her mother's murderer her whole life.

Alexis Davis was never good enough. She hadn't been good enough to keep the love in her life; she hadn't been good enough to keep friends in her life. Alexis wasn't good enough.

She opened the door to the courtroom even as she heard Ric speak behind her in glee, "I'll expect Molly to be dropped off to my house within the next 24 hours per the judge's instructions."

Alexis stiffened her back and refused to flinch at his statement instead walking away even after she heard, Jax, Sonny, Carly and even Jason call after her worriedly. She needed to be alone, she did alone fine. Alone was the only way she knew how to cope.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cruz Rodriguez was having a horrible day. To top it off, the mayor had come running into his area five minutes before he was supposed to leave and claimed he needed him on a top-secret assignment. An assignment he had been told couldn't wait, an assignment that on second thought he wished he could've turned down.

He sighed as he approached the docks and noticed the woman sitting stoically in the chair staring straight ahead, no sign of movement, no sign of life. As he came closer he noticed that the woman was DA Lansing, well DA Davis as he always considered her. She was staring into the water with no apparent concern for the chilliness in the air or the fact that she had no coat on to shield her from the cold's biting touch.

He stepped closer hoping not to startle her but instead make her react to his presence. As he walked closer he realized that nothing he said or did would make her react because she was in a state of shock. He walked over to her and sat down next to her after pulling his coat off and wrapping it around his arms, he waited.

This was Alexis Davis. Through all the years that he had been working with her he had never noticed her be anything less than composed, professional and downright scary at times. But now, sitting next to her as she stared out into the water this was the first time he would admit that he had seen her vulnerable.

He knew it probably had something to do with Ric, her rat bastard of a husband. He was worthless around the station as all the officers slowly showed their loyalty to DA Davis by ignoring the majority of his direct orders and sabotaging all of his efforts to get at Alexis.

Five minutes had passed of him internally debating on whether he was going to interrupt her solitude by trying to speak or wait for her to open up first, "Alexis?"

He said her name once and when she didn't make a sound he touched her softly on the shoulder and whispered her name once more, "Alexis?"

Alexis blinked as if she suddenly realized what and where she was. She looked up into his eyes and then blinked rapidly as if trying to come back from whatever place she had been.

Cruz had to admit that he was worried about her, he was worried that she was going to have a nervous breakdown in the middle of the docks and he would be helpless to do anything but watch.

Alexis stared straight out at the water and then spoke softly and without emotion, "Alexis Davis is someone I created out of the ashes of Natasha Davidovich. Alexis Davis has been beat upon, spat upon and abused, she failed. I have to create a new persona."

Cruz flinched as he listened to the lifeless tone in her voice that denoted that something serious had occurred, "I actually like Alexis Davis."

Alexis looked up at him and asked the question, "Why? Alexis Davis doesn't win. She has had three daughters during her lifetime all three have been taken away from her. Her first child was ripped out of her arms by her father, Mikkos. Her second child was taken from her by the man that she loved more than anything in the world when the judge awarded him custody. Her last child was just taken from her today even after admitting that the man who had fathered her was a kidnapper, an emotional abuser and an all around delinquent. What does Alexis do for you?"

Cruz listened to her self-deprecating tone and instantly knew that the results of the custody case couldn't have gone worse. She was sitting here after having lost everything and was trying to figure out how to go on, "Alexis was a warm, kind, funny woman who outsmarted me on many occasions but always was a step ahead everyone. Alexis was created out of the ashes of what was a tragedy and turned herself into somebody worthy. Someone extraordinary that I've had the pleasure of working with and who I feel honored to know."

Cruz felt a blush come over his face as he realized that he had just admitted to his semi-crush on the attractive woman sitting beside him. He shook his head in recrimination when he realized that maybe she just needed to know someone still cared, someone still appreciated that she was still Alexis Davis.

Alexis looked over at him and said, "That's the first time someone has told me that they are happy that I'm me. That I'm Alexis Davis. Everyone else tried to get me to change with the exception of Sonny of course but he was never worried about Alexis, he was worried about Carly. Alexis does no one any good, I think I need to recreate my image and this time make it someone that doesn't back down, that takes no slack from anyone."

Cruz scowled and said, "Alexis, you don't need to recreate your image. You are fine just the way you are."

Alexis rolled her eyes as she looked towards the water and spoke, "If Alexis was fine the way she was, she would have a man by her side her helping her fight. If Alexis was fine the way she was, no one could've ever ripped all three of her daughters away from her arms. If Alexis was fine, her family would be by her side. Alexis is not fine, she's not even okay, she's just here and she's just existing and she's tired of doing just that."

Cruz touched her softly on the arm and said, "Alexis is fine, she has a man by her side right now and he's not going anywhere."

Cruz didn't know what made him to decide to declare his intentions then and there except for the look of sheer desolation that resided on her face. The look of loneliness that was resident on her face that seemed to shadow his lonely existence.

Alexis smiled and said, "Thank you. Thank you for allowing me the chance to use self-pity as away to hide behind my own defects. You didn't have to do that."

Cruz cursed as he pulled her into his arms and said, "Alexis, don't shut down on me. You have to be here to continue to fight, continue to fight for your girls, for your life and for everyone who needs you."

Alexis laughed against his chest and said, "There's no one who needs me. My nephew who I thought I could count on wasn't at the trial. Do you know who my character references were? Sonny Corinthos, Jasper Jax, Jason Morgan and Carly Corinthos. I had no choice but to lose and yet I couldn't imagine a judge, let alone a woman judge ripping a toddler out of her mother's arms but she did it. She took Molly away from me just like they took Sam and Kristina away. I'm tired Cruz, I'm tired of being Alexis; I'm tired of always fighting and never winning. I'm just so damn tired."

Cruz kissed the top of her head and said, "Well then let me fight for you. Let me be the one to be your strength when it seems yours has run out, let me be the one to help you shoulder your responsibilities when it seems like the world around you is failing you, I promise you I won't let you down."

Alexis leaned away from his chest and looked into his eyes searchingly and Cruz did his best to meet her face head on as she said, "Why? Why Cruz? Why you? Why when no one else who has a tie to me wants to do the role that you seem eager to handle?"

Cruz didn't know the answer to that one; he still didn't understand how all of the people in Port Charles who claimed to be her friend could continue to let her down in this way. It was unthinkable especially seeing as how she always fought for them, "I don't know why your friends appear to abandon you when you need them most but I won't Alexis. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Just let me help you."

Alexis stared into his eyes once more and Cruz inwardly flinched at the soul-searching she appeared to be doing just with a simple glance and finally deciding he was worthy said, "Okay, you can help me. But I don't know how."

Cruz kissed her on the side of the face and said, "Leave that to me. First things first, we have to get you out of this cold weather."

Alexis shivered at the mention of cold as she realized that she had been freezing to death on the docks and said, "I need to go home, Viola will be worrying about me."

Cruz cursed under his breath as he realized that the only person she considered to worry about her was someone who was paid to do so, "Come on Alexis, I'll take you home and then you are going to let me help you."

Cruz stood up as he pulled Alexis to her feet and bundled her up as best he could in his coat and walked her to his car.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cruz reached for her keys as Alexis leaned against the door and it was then he noticed the look of pure exhaustion that resided in her face. He cursed the so-called friends she had in her life that were supposed to be looking out for her as he saw the signs of exhaustion that signified she hadn't been getting her rest.

As he opened the door he placed his arms around her waist and maneuvered her inside as a nervous Viola met him at the door, "Alexis?"

Cruz was tempted to ask how Viola got on a first name basis with her employer but stopped himself when he realized that Alexis had never been big on airs she always treated everyone with respect and expected be treated in the same way. "Viola, can you do me a favor and get Alexis some tea? She's had a rough day and I'm just going to lay her down on the couch."

Viola nodded and looked at Cruz and she stared at the devastated look on Alexis's face and said, "They awarded him full custody didn't they?"

Cruz nodded and said, "Yea they did but we are going to handle it."

Viola looked at Alexis and then back at Cruz and said, "I wanted to come testify but Alexis thought that it wasn't needed she said she didn't know how a judge would ever give full custody of a baby to that monster. I guess the justice system let her down once again."

Cruz nodded as he looked into Viola's eyes and saw a caring friend who was genuinely concerned about her employer as she scurried off to get some tea for her boss. Cruz sat her on the couch and wrapped her up in a blanket and said, "We are going to get through this Alexis, together."

Alexis looked at him once and then looked down and said, "He wants me to drop off Molly in the morning. I can't look him in the eye and see his gloating face…."

Her voice broke off as she revealed to him another one of her fears and he nodded as he realized that this was where he could start to help her, "You don't have to see him, I'll take Molly over in the morning and don't worry it will only be temporary. I have a couple of favors, I need to call in and as soon as everything is in place, she will be with you again and no one will ever take your daughters away ever again."

Alexis looked up at him with dry eyes and said, "I believe you. It's weird because I don't usually let anyone in, my life dictated that you kept to yourself but when I'm with you, I don't feel the need to censor myself and I don't worry that you will eventually betray me, you just care. You care unconditionally and I'm not used to it."

Cruz didn't want to tell her that those words that she just uttered matter-of-factly had his heart beating at ten times, its normal rhythm. He was saved from having to respond as Viola came up with a steaming cup of tea in one hand and a bottle of water for him in the other hand. He took the tea and handed it to Alexis who stared at it questioningly for a moment before sipping and took the bottle of water but stopped Viola who was leaving and said, "Viola, come sit. We need to talk to you."

Alexis looked at him in question but was too lost in her own thoughts to process that he was handling things just like he promised he would and that she had allowed him that courtesy without asking for an explanation, "Viola, even though Mr. Lansing won full custody today it is only temporary but I want to ask that you stay by Molly's side. If you can go with Ric, please do so just because the rat bastard won custody doesn't mean that Molly should lose you as well."

Viola nodded and said, "But what about Kristina? She loves her sister and won't understand why she's been taking away from her."

The teacup that Alexis had been holding fragilely in her hands had now been broken as blood dripped from Alexis's hands. Cruz swore under his breath as he started barking out instructions to the terrified Viola who ran away to do his bidding.

He took Alexis in his arms and said, "Don't do this to me Alexis, not now. I just need you to hold on just for a little bit more and then I'll put everything back in place, I promise."

Alexis started to cry softly and Cruz felt his resolve break, he pulled her to him as he kissed her on the lips. Alexis flinched at first but then attacked him back as her own needs overwhelmed her and she locked on to his lips searching for comfort.

Cruz sighed against her mouth as he pulled away and said, "Alexis, honey there will be plenty of time for that later, right now, you need to rest."

Alexis pulled back and looked at him before taking her finger and delicately tracing the lines of his lower lips where her own had been not too long ago and spoke, "I never was one to hear endearments, it always made me feel childish but when you called me honey just now, I got a sense of contentment that I haven't felt in awhile."

Cruz pulled her to her feet as he lifted her effortlessly in his arms and walked towards the stairs, "You have to stop being honest with me like this Alexis, one of these days your sweet words are going to backfire on you. I'm going to be forced to find a bed and make love to you until you believe all the words you are saying."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next Morning

Cruz had spent the night on the couch downstairs wanting to ensure that she wasn't bothered by Ric last night. Cruz had gotten her to sleep even though she woke every forty-five minutes with nightmares that had him cradling her in shock and disbelief as with each nightmare he got a glimpse more into what made up Alexis Davis and knew that he would never be the same. The horrors that were inflicting upon this child at such a young age that she had her brain suppress and that slowly came to light with age made him wonder how she was able to keep her sanity on a day to day basis nevertheless become a highly, successful businesswoman.

When morning came he woke up Kristina gently and had her hug her sister and told her that she was just going over to her Daddy's for a little while. Even though Kristina wasn't too pleased he told her it would only be for a little while so she didn't need to worry about it.

He took Molly into Alexis's room next and prepared for the scene that would inevitably break his heart. As Molly saw her mother in the bed a big toothless grin spread across her face as she launched out of his arms and into her mothers. Alexis cradled the baby against her chest as the tears finally released themselves and rolled down her cheeks, "Molly? Mommy is so sorry baby, she promised you that she would always be able to protect you but I failed you. I failed you just like I failed your big sister Sam and Kristina. I don't seem to be much good to anyone these days but I want you to know that Mommy loves you and is fighting for you everyday to be back where you belong."

The tears were rolling down her cheeks as Cruz considered what type of plea bargain he could get if he claimed justifiable homicide for murdering Ric. Molly sensed the tension because as Alexis handed him the baby she started to cry and struggle reaching for her mother. Cruz cradled her against her chest as her angry sobs, made Alexis cry even louder.

He quickly left the room and walked down the stairs and outside the door and exhaled a short breath. Alexis had been devastated to say the least and all he could think about was how in the world was he going to live up to the promise he made her that Molly would be with her once again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What do we have here?"

Cruz ignored the triumphant smile on Ric's face as he entered the apartment with Molly cradled safely on his hip. After crying herself to sleep with exhaustion, he had transferred her to the car and made his way over to Ric's apartment as he pondered out a way to help Alexis win her daughter back. The only one he could think of was the one that he sworn that he would never use, no matter how desperate he became but if it was for Alexis, his pride be damned. He was going to have to ask his father for help.

"Shut up Ric. I'm temporarily turning over custody of Molly to you. She'll be back with her mother before the end of this week, this I promise you."

Ric rolled his eyes as he reached for his daughter who flinched away from him as she snuggled into the chest of the man she had become familiar with over the last couple of hours, "I didn't know you and my daughter had become such fast friends."

Cruz kissed Molly on the cheek and then blew bubbles against her cheek causing her to erupt into giggles as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed in contentment. The fact that not only Alexis but her daughter Molly had chosen him had him inwardly sure of his decision to swallow his pride and contact his father.

Ric scowled and said, "Look I don't know who you think you're fooling but the judge made her decision, full custody of Molly is mine and nothing is going to change those facts."

Cruz smirked at him and said, "Don't be so sure. I wouldn't buy too much furniture yet because Molly will be back home before the week is out."

Cruz kissed her softly on the cheek as he turned her towards Ric for the taking and said, "Molly, Daddy Cruz will be back for you soon. Don't worry."

Ric cursed as he ripped his daughter out of his arms and said, "Don't you ever, _ever_ call yourself that in front of my child. My daughter has only one father and it's me."

Cruz rolled his eyes as he dropped the diaper bag on the floor and said, "Viola will be over in the morning to help you with Molly."

Cruz walked towards the door before he heard Ric scowl from behind him as he tried to juggle a fussy Molly on his hip and said, "I don't need Viola to be a father to my daughter. I can do this by myself."

Cruz turned around and said, "Fine, Ric we'll play the game your way. Don't forget, I'll be back before the end of the week."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After he made the call he had pondered over his decision but after calling the house and finding out that Alexis had cancelled her chemotherapy appointment because she wasn't feeling up to it made the decision firm in his mind.

After receiving the rest of the day off from work he had called Viola leaving specific instructions about the care of both Kristina and Alexis and had asked that she not receive any visitors that had the potential to upset her.

Viola had assured him that he would follow his instructions to the letter of the word even after admitting that the only one who had called had been her nephew Nikolas but he had said he would call back later.

Cruz cursed silently but vowed that things would be different. As he stepped off the plane he inhaled the fresh air of California. He had been fortunate that his family had been vacationing otherwise he would've had to take a plane all the way back to Spain and he wasn't planning on going there unless he could introduce Alexis and her daughters as his new family.

The limo that dropped him at the front door of the house that he remembered growing up in had him blinking at the mansion in disbelief. It was certainly different from what he had remembered as a teenager who couldn't wait to get out from under the thumb of his parents and live his own life. He had done it as well; it hadn't been easy at first realizing that you had to make a life for yourself just based on your name which meant nothing to no one. It was one of the reasons that he had always admired Alexis so much.

"Cruz, I'm surprised to see you, mijo."

Cruz leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against his mother's cheek and said, "Hola Mama, como estas?"

Elena Rodriguez was a gorgeous woman; she hadn't aged a day over her sixty-five years on this earth. Even though her beginnings had been humble, you could tell no trace of the woman who had once been assigned to clean mansions for a living was now hiring people to clean her numerous mansions. It was one of the reasons that she had never forgiven him for trying to live his own life away from the trappings of wealth that their lives had provided.

Elena linked her arm under her son's and said, "Yo estuve pensando que tu nunca ibas a venir." (I was starting to think that you were never going to come.)

Cruz started to respond but then stopped himself, his mother and his father knew the reason that he hadn't come home had more to do with his father's desire for him to take over the family business and while wine making was prosperous and it had allowed him to get a good education and have the best of everything in life, it wasn't what he wanted to do with the rest of his life so at eighteen he had left home and headed for New York and created the persona of Detective Cruz Rodriguez, poor detective who was only worried about justice and not the money that his last name could bring.

As his father emerged from the living room Cruz felt his mother's arm tighten around his own and he knew that she was worried that this meeting would end in another confrontation. What his mother and father couldn't possibly know is that he was stuffing his pride down to help the woman at home who was counting on him not to fail.

"Cruz?"

"Papa."

Cruz walked forward and leaned over to hug his father even though he was sure that his father would pull back but was shocked as his father embraced him and said, "Te extranamos hijo." (We've missed you.)

Cruz nodded as he pulled back and said, "Yo tambien." (Me too.)

Andres Rodriguez De La Torre was a man not known for many words so after saying that they entered the living room and Andres shooed his mother away after instructing her to close the door behind her.

"So what brings you home? It has to be for a woman, no?"

Cruz flinched as his father correctly guessed the reason for his visit, "Yes, it does have to do with a woman."

His father nodded as he reached for a glass of wine and poured one for him which he handed to him. Cruz inhaled the fragrance as he remembered the years of having wine at the table and the memories it brought back. After taking a sip, he nodded in approval, "This is a good brand. What year is it? 1853?"

Andres smiled pleased, "You still have the touch, and yes it is 1853. It has been awaiting your return to the family."

Cruz shook his head as he placed down the snifter and said, "I'm not returning Papa. I've only come to ask for your help with a problem that I'm having."

Andres growled as he leaned forward, "You disappear from this family for more than 10 years and then come back here for the express purpose of asking for a favor and not for reconciliation?"

Cruz stood up as he felt his temper get the best of him and he started to spout off all the anger that had been hushed in his absence but then he remembered the face of Alexis who was staring up at him with tears in her eyes and the face of Molly as she cradled her head on his shoulder and bit down his pride as he turned back to his father and said, "I apologize father, of course we can talk about reconciliation."

Andres grinned as he lifted his glass and said, "She is important to you, this lady? You would've allowed your temper to meet mine if she wasn't, I can't wait to meet her. She must be quite a woman."

Cruz smiled as he realized that once again his father had gotten him, he nodded as he sat down,

"Alexis isn't just a woman, she's everything to me father. I love her." Even as he uttered the words for the first time he realized that they had been true for a long while. He was in love with Alexis Davis.

"So what do you plan on doing about it? From the stunned look on your face, I can tell that you've never thought about uttering those words to anyone, let alone her."

Cruz nodded as he drained the glass of the contents and said, "She's been through a lot Papa. Her friends and family have deserted her and she needs me, she needs me and for once Cruz Rodriguez isn't good enough. In order for me to help her, I need to be Cruz Rodriguez De La Torre."

His father looked up and said, "Does she know of your alter ego?"

Cruz shook his head and said, "No one knows of my origins, I've been very good in keeping them a secret but know I need to rely on them to ensure that justice is served."

His father nodded as he refilled his glass and said, "I will help you on one condition."

Cruz flinched, he had been expecting this. His father was about to request that he return to the family and help run the family business, it was the one thing he wasn't prepared to do even if he loved Alexis which he could now freely admit he did.

Andres sighed and said, "I'm an old man. My health is not what it used to be and I need you by my side. You don't have to take over the business, I know now that when I was trying to impose your obligation on you was the wrong way to ask. I'm asking that you please help me run the business and you pick the area that you want to run, any area."

Cruz nodded as he realized that his father was humbling himself before him and acknowledged that it was time he did the same and said, "I will help Papa. What is the status of the business?"

Andres looked down and said, "Your cousins married foolishly, their wives are in the process of divorcing and we are looking at having to hand over half of shares of the business to this viboras. It will constitute us into losing the majority shares at any meetings." (whores)

Cruz shook his head and said, "There were no pre-nuptial agreements signed?"

Andres smirked and said, "You know De La Torre's we don't believe that any woman will ever want to leave us so we don't think we need them. We are looking to lose millions if we don't get sufficient counsel on our side. With the exception of that issue as well as some other legal issues that we need counsel on we are doing well as far as sales and distribution goes."

Cruz smiled and said, "I'll make you a deal father. Even if I don't come back to work for you, I promise to get you the best legal counsel there is. She will be a member of the family as well as the best lawyer this side of California."

Andres exhaled in relief, "She's a lawyer then."

Cruz nodded, "The best there is and if you help me, I will ensure that she helps you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Next Day**

Cruz exhaled as he entered into Alexis's home and saw the lights dimmed. He sat down his suitcase and walked into the room and looked for signs of life and found a note on the table addressed to him from Viola, "Cruz, I had to rush Alexis to the hospital. Meet us there or call me on my cell phone."

Cruz swore as he scanned the note and headed outside the door even after getting off a 6 hour flight, his heart was in his throat at thought of Alexis in the hospital.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hospital**

Cruz exited the elevator as he spied Nikolas, Emily, Sonny, Jax and Sam all hovering around Viola shooting questions at her without letup.

Cruz crossed over to where she was being interrogated and pulled her to his side and dragged her to a corner to ask his own questions in privacy and said, "Viola, what happened?"

Viola exhaled a happy sigh as she recognized the one who had been by Alexis's side and said, "She wouldn't wake up Cruz. I was worried that she had tried to overdose but she just stopped breathing."

Cruz flinched as he nodded and pulled her into his arms, comforting her the best he could as he turned to the nurses' station and said, "Epiphany, is there any word on Alexis Davis?"

Sonny and Jax started to argue behind him demanding to know with what right he asked about the health of Alexis.

He didn't want to get into a shouting match with the two men who he considered unworthy of Alexis so he ignored their presence as he repeated the question and Epiphany smiled at him and said, "Cruz, she's been asking for you."

Cruz exhaled a relieved sigh and said, "Where is she?"

Epiphany stepped from behind the nurses' desk and said, "Please follow me."

Cruz turned to Viola and spoke softly into her ear, "She's going to be okay Viola. Please go home and stay with Kristina, I'm sure she's probably worried about her mother. By the way have you heard from Ric?"

Viola shook her head and said, "No, he hasn't called but I haven't been home so he could've called."

Cruz checked his watch and said, "There's a car waiting outside for you. It's going to take you back to Alexis's house, please start packing up all of their belongings, someone will assist you take only Alexis's, Kristina's and Molly's belongings. The driver will take you to their new home."

Viola smiled and said, "You are really coming through for her aren't you? You are going to be what these people never where, her friend, her confidante and her unconditional support. Thank you."

Viola walked away even as Cruz felt choked up at the eloquence that the young lady had spoken and said, "Yes, I'm going to be that for Alexis and so much more."

He ignored the open mouthed glares and stares he was receiving as he followed Epiphany to Alexis's room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So what are you trying to do to me? Give me a heart attack? I go away for a couple of hours and you can't stay out of trouble."

Cruz took her hand as he sat down next to her on the chair and said, "What's wrong Alexis?"

Alexis shook her head and said, "I kept hearing Molly cry and I didn't know if it was in my head or what I was imagining and I thought I was going crazy. I just wanted to sleep so I took two sleeping pills and they didn't help so I took a pain reliever and here I am."

Cruz sighed and said, "I'm sorry, I promised you I would be here and I failed you. My only defense is that I was working on getting our daughter back."

Alexis nodded and then looked up at him with a smile, "Our daughter?"

Cruz nodded as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "Our daughter, Molly will be back with us soon. I promise you that besides, I found you a new job while I was gone too."

Alexis squeezed his hand and said, "You went to your family for me?"

Cruz's mouth fell open in shock, "You, you knew?"

Alexis nodded and said, "It's not uncommon for a Cassadine to learn everything she can about her allies. I had you checked out long before you became my friend and I admired you as well, you appeared to do the same thing I did making yourself over in the image of who you wanted to be."

Cruz leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers and said, "Marry me Alexis."

Alexis pulled back as she looked into his eyes and searched them for his soul and said softly, "Yes. I don't know why but I think I will be happy with you. You help feel the emptiness that is residing in my soul and I know you care about my children as fiercely as I do."

Cruz nodded as he stroked her face and said, "And I love you Alexis. I'm not expecting the words right now, it wouldn't be right. I just want you to know that I will wait, I will wait for your love because it's worth it."

Alexis sighed against his mouth as she kissed him again and then fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cruz exited her hospital room as he called his father on the phone, "Dad, I need you to do me a favor."

Andres cleared his throat on the other end of the line and said, "Whatever you need son."

Cruz smiled and said, "I need guards outside my fiancée's hospital room."

Andres laughed a hearty laugh and said, "It certainly didn't take you long to convince her that she was the one for you, you'll have the guards within the hour. Don't worry about that other issue; I have the judge waiting on your call to make a decision."

Cruz nodded and said, "Thank you Dad. Alexis, the girls and I will be down to California shortly so they can meet all of you."

Andres smiled and said, "I look forward to meeting the woman who finally stole my son's heart."

Cruz hung up the phone and found himself face to face with Sonny Corinthos. He loathed the man, and not for the obvious lack of respect for the law but his blatant betrayal of the woman who gave up everything for him. It hadn't been easy for her to bet her life and love on him but she had and had been repaid with it with betrayal.

Cruz refused to rise to the bait of whatever he was about to say so he started to walk away, "Leave Alexis alone."

Cruz smirked as he turned around and said, "Alexis is my fiancée. There is no reason for me to leave her alone, now you on the contrary..." he left the sentence open for Sonny to draw his own conclusion.

Sonny laughed a short, cold laugh and said, "Alexis would never lower herself to marry you. If I wasn't good enough for her, I know you aren't."

Cruz crossed his arms as he looked at the man in front of him in disbelief, "You've actually deluded yourself into believing that you weren't good enough for her? That was the reason that she walked away from you? Does that help you sleep better at night? Alexis felt unworthy her whole life and when she met you she meet a kindred spirit, someone who had been hurt as much as she had and she thought she had finally found the one but you betrayed her and left her no better off than what the Cassadine's forced her to endure."

Sonny looked at Cruz with a stricken look in his face and reiterated the mantra that was in his head that wouldn't shut up, "I was never good enough for her she always made that abundantly clear."

Cruz rolled his eyes and said, "The only thing you've made abundantly clear, is that you don't know the woman in that room, you never did and maybe you never will. Leave her alone Sonny, you've done enough."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cruz knocked on Ric's door with glee even as he flinched inwardly at the sound of Molly sobbing. The door flung open as Ric glared at him angrily, "I thought you were Viola, what the hell are you doing back here?"

Cruz entered the apartment without waiting for permission as he walked over to the crib and picked up the screaming toddler as he started to hum to her softly in Spanish as the sobs slowly stopped. Ric looked at him and said, "I'm calling the cops right now."

Cruz nodded as he reached in his pocket and handed him the cell phone and said, "Please call. I need to have you arrested for attempted murder anyway."

Ric fell back against the door and said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Cruz pulled out the bag of evidence as he cradled Molly against his hip and said, "Alexis is in the hospital. She told me she took two sleeping pills and one pain reliever and then woke up in the hospital, I thought it was odd so I had the doctors at GH run a test on the contents of her stomach and what do you know? Cyanide. Nice try, Lansing but this time we have you solid, your prints are all over the drug bottles. What were you going to try to convince a judge that Alexis tried to commit suicide if the judge didn't rule in your favor? You forgot to change out the pills."

The door opened as three of his officers entered the apartment to arrest Ric Lansing for the attempted murder of Alexis Davis. As the handcuffs were placed around Ric's wrists he smiled as he said, "Alexis and I will be getting married shortly, she just consented to be my wife and since you will be shortly losing all parental rights to Molly Davis-Lansing, I will adopt her."

Ric growled as he tried to lunge towards him but was held back by his handcuffs and the arm on his shoulder.

Molly laid her head down on his chest as her sobs slowly stopped as she cuddled with the man who had become an important part of her life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Molly?"

The one name that had the power to make Alexis cry was currently in her arms again as she was reunited with her daughter.

She stared at Cruz in shock and disbelief as she cradled Molly in her arms, "She's here? Cruz, I don't believe, it this is wonderful. But, for how long?"

Cruz leaned over and pressed a kiss to her brow and said, "Forever, she's with us forever Alexis."

Alexis nodded as she hugged Molly against her as Kristina climbed up the bed to play with her sister who she had been missing for the last couple of days.

Cruz smiled as he watched the scene happily and turned when he felt a arm on his shoulder and looked down to see Sam staring at him with a look of wonder in her eyes, "You did all of this for my mother? Why?"

Cruz shrugged as he looked at Alexis with her daughters in her arms and tears rolling down her face and said, "When you look at them together, how can you even ask that question?"

**Epilogue – 2 Years Later**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cruz was fidgeting as he waited for his wife and stepdaughters to come down the stairs. They had flown to California on a whim to meet his family. He had successfully held off his family from bombarding Alexis and the girls as they struggled to make a family for themselves in Port Charles.

After Alexis had been released from the hospital they had eloped and moved into the home that his father had found for them. He had protested at first the size of the house but when he saw Kristina's eyes light up he knew that he couldn't deny her anything. Alexis had still been weak from the attempt on her life so he had hired a part-time nurse in addition to Viola to help with her first couple of week back at home. After she had gotten on her feet again, she had dismissed the nurse and turned her attention to getting back on chemotherapy.

Their first anniversary had been celebrated with the news that Alexis was in remission and that she had a surprise for him.

_Flashback_

_Alexis came down the stairs slowly as her chocolate gown floated around her. She looked like a goddess and he still couldn't believe that she had consented to marry him._

_As she stopped on the last step she turned to him with a smile and said, "So what do you think?"_

_Cruz stepped forward as he pulled a rose from behind his back and said, "I think you look like every man's dream and fear. I don't know if I can let you out of the house looking as good as you do."_

_Alexis smiled as she accepted the rose from his hand and inhaled the scent and smiled as she looked up at him and said, "I love you." _

Cruz felt his heart stop in his chest as she uttered the three words that his heart had been waiting to hear for sometime. Alexis walked forward and kissed him on the lips again before wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering softly in Spanish, "I love you Cruz Rodriguez De La Torre. I love the man that is my husband."

_Cruz wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her breathlessly and said, "I love you too."_

_End of Flashback_

"Daddy!"

Cruz bent down as he scooped up Molly in his arms who was grinning at him, she was dressed in a light green spring dress with ribbons in her hair.

Kristina came down the stairs next, eight years old and was the gorgeous replica of her mother with her lavender, Easter dress on and a grin as she leaned forward and reached for her sister as she said, "Can we go now? Grandma said that she had a surprise for me."

Cruz rolled his eyes, he had been adamant that his parents not meet Alexis and the girls in person but his parents refused to budge on not being able to talk with their family so Kristina and too a lesser extent Molly conversed with their grandparents at least once a week.

Cruz kissed his stepdaughter on the head and said, "I'm sure Grandma has more than one surprise for you but don't worry we'll be there soon and she can spoil you rotten."

Cruz checked his watch again as he called up the stairs, "Honey we are going to be late."

Alexis called back to him, "You can't be late for a private jet waiting on the airstrip."

Cruz shrugged; he had to admit she had a point. His parents refused to allow them to take a commercial flight and especially not after all their new daughter-in-law had done for them. She had been happy to help with the family after everything they had done and Cruz knew she got a secret thrill out of booting Carly-like women out of money they felt they deserved. She had also single handedly resolved all of their legal problems eliminating the need to for in-house counsel that wasn't Alexis. His father couldn't have been more pleased when Alexis emailed him a detailed report of all of the items that she had accomplished in a few short weeks.

Cruz had been proud that the woman he had finally chosen to call wife was the one who helped save his family from the possible ruin they had been about to undergo.

"Alexis sweetheart! I know that there is a private jet waiting and all but don't you think we could get there sometime today?"

Alexis groaned as she yelled downstairs, "Why don't you be constructive and make sure that the girls are ready to go? Sam said that she would watch the house while we were gone, something about preparing Lucky and her for their first child….."

Cruz groaned as he thought of Lucky Spencer and his kinda stepdaughter Sam McCall who had ended up together after their significant partners had admitted that they child that Liz was carrying was Jason's and that they wanted to be together and raise the child of their one-night stand together as a family. Sam had been devastated and had turned to her mother for comfort who had gladly stepped into a role she had been denied years before and she bonded with her daughter even while she was fighting the cancer and the memories of the betrayal of her child.

Cruz checked the girls' backpacks as he heard the sound of Alexis coming down the stairs. He looked up as his eighth-month pregnant wife came down the stairs with his 14-month son cradled against her chest.

He scowled as he crossed the room and took, Matthew Andres Rodriguez out of his mother's arms even as he reached back for his mother. Cruz rolled his eyes as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips and said, "You shouldn't have been trying to carry him by yourself, that's what Viola can help you with. Besides, he's too spoiled as it is."

Alexis shook her head as she reached for her son who went willingly and said, "In a couple more weeks, I won't be able to hold Matt and I don't want him to forget me."

Cruz rolled his eyes and said, "Like anyone could ever forget you Alexis."

Alexis smiled as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips and said, "Have I told you lately how glad I am that I decided to wait for love?"

Cruz pulled her into his arms and said, "I don't know why don't you remind me?"

Alexis handed Matthew off to Viola who had been following behind Alexis as she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "But I thought we were going to be late for the airplane?"

Cruz sighed long-sufferingly as he closed the gap between their mouths and said, "That's why there's a private airplane waiting for us."

**End**


End file.
